


bags

by okaythankyou



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, clearing my drafts, i'll just leave it to whatever you think this is about, this is not what it looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou
Summary: jeongyeon deals with the absence of light
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 10





	bags

the moonlight bounces off from the window to the kitchen walls. whistles from the kettle cuts through the silence. the aroma envelopes the room as soon as jeongyeon pours herself a mug full of coffee—the only source of warmth in the otherwise desolate space. it'd appear that she woke up in an ungodly hour, but she hasn't. she hasn't slept yet.

"i miss the coffee you make"

she turns around, her eyes automatically landing to a spot near the door frame.

"this... doesn't taste half as bad… i don't know how to make it as terrible as you."

she chuckles as if talking to someone but there's no one around.

"yeah i know what time it is. i just… miss you."

silence.

a ghost of a smile appears on her face as she passes by the door. a horizontal bonsai tree is on a table next to it.

\--

jeongyeon rubs her nape as she opens her eyes. the living room is sunlit now and in front of her, an unlatched door. yet everything's the way that it was just the way she left it the night before.

she stands up from her seat, stretches her neck. opens the door to check. outside lie the same empty halls. same old, nothing new.

her phone tells her it's half-past noon and that she got a message from momo. she types a reply and closes the door.

\--

jeongyeon's reflection in the mirror doesn't look the worst, but it could be better. she's aware of it. the bathroom light isn't helping either, illuminating the dark circles under her eyes, as well as truths she can't hide. 

first, that she has always been so see-through. it's impossible for her to keep anything under wraps when her whole body just gives it away. big, small—everything's in bold. 

second, that they're both liars. she would deny everything even with proof, just like sana would withhold things to keep her from the truth. 

they are awful at this.

she smirks when she sees the bags under her eyes. they carry no weight, no weight at all. there are other things she could've carried around if she had to. she asked for them. she would've made room. it wouldn't have mattered if it was the weight of the world or more.

she gazes as if she's looking for a clue. for anything really. but there's still none. it's just her, all alone, being blue.

sana didn't have to leave like that.

the water from the faucet trickles down her elbow. it lands on the floor like tears. a thing she hasn't shed since. she splashes her face with water from the sink.

\--

the kitchen looks different in the light. everything did. when _she_ was here, everything was as bright. she illuminated the room, filled it with warmth, with life. 

jeongyeon turns off the stove. sits on the counter and begins to eat. she watches the bonsai tree across her and takes a mental note to water it after this. her eyes trail on it's now hollow middle where there once were rocks. 

_"there, four rocks for sana" sana giggles._

_"what are they for?" she asks,_

_"to protect me" sana answers and jeongyeon doesn't ask further. she should've._

_"i'd protect you too"_

_sana looks at her, a look she didn't realize she doesn't know. she feels her hand on her cheek._

she pauses to gaze on the other plate she set beside her on the table.

"i would've if you just let me"

she shakes her head then continues to eat. 

\--

momo wraps her in a hug as soon as she sees her waving outside the restaurant. 

"hi" she breathes out.

momo's eyes leave a trail on her face.

"you showed up! have you been eating?"

momo squishes her face, jeongyeon chuckles at that. 

"you look good, momo-yah" she says as soon as momo puts her hands down.

"i think you're just hungry, and you..." momo shakes her head. "come on, let's go inside" jeongyeon lets her take her hand.

she knows it's not easy for momo too. she and sana were best friends, longer than they've even known each other. but she can't help but wonder if it's easier...since she knows sana like the back of her hand. that momo knows it's something she would do.

she never wanted to be a burden. 

she wasn't. she could've never.

\--

jeongyeon watches momo try to skip stones on the lake. it skips twice. she picks one up. smooth and white.

"wouldn't you do the same?" 

jeongyeon thinks but doesn't ask, she knows the answer. she keeps her eyes still on the cold rock on her palm.

momo is quiet, picks up another stone and throws. it skips four times.

"it's been two years" she hears momo say. 

she knows what momo will ask, she knows she just wants her to be happier. but it's like believing that the sun revolved around the earth even when it's the other way around. everything feels wrong. 

it doesn't get easier.

"you know i'll wait for as long as it takes." jeongyeon says, the stone warm on her palm now.

"tell me, how exactly have you not been robbed yet?"

jeongyeon splashes water on her. momo squeals. she laughs out loud at this. it's been a long time. she has nothing to lose she thought, sana took everything with her. 

everything. even her heart. jeongyeon wonders if she'd ever want it back.

\--

she turns the water on the tub. she sheds everything that she could, even her skin. the water is cold. she doesn't care. 

she talks to her like she's there.

"we could've just fought y'know like normal people..."

she stares at the bathroom wall, she should've painted it. white is so terrible. so empty, so dreary, so dull.

"i'd rather have an awful hard time. i'd want to know how long you can ignore me if you get fed up of me, or of everything. i want to know if we'd laugh, scream, cry or f—"

she hugs her knees to her chest.

"fuck, sana it would've hurt less… because atleast you'd still be around"

\--

she looks at the stone she put on the bonsai tree, it looks like it belongs there. she turns the lights off. 

"you got five to protect you. always did."

she leaves the lights on at the hall. checks under the mat, her keys for the front door. 

she walks to the bedroom, leaves the door open just a crack. her side of the bed untouched. 

"sana, know you never needed to lie..." the ceiling doesn't answer her back.

"i know you know i'm not okay, yet i'm still here. i'm still here because i want to, i'm still here because i can… i'd wait forever…" 

she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

_sana, please come home when you can_

the door opens gently, footsteps make their way inside the room.

jeongyeon wakes 

and sees her by the door

sana drops her bags on the floor

  
  



End file.
